YuGiOh! The Legend of the Knights
by Nobah
Summary: This story follows the adventures of a young duelist named Shinji, his friends Lorenzo and Eden and his rival/friend Ace on their quest to become top ranking duelists while stopping a group of duelists with hidden motives and a grudge against them!


**Chapter 1**

**Just a little introduction for the universe this story takes place in. First off, it does take place in 5D's time. However, I don't want to get concerned with intertwining with all the continuity bits in 5D's, so I put this story in a separate city than where the story takes place. **

**Secondly, I find myself to be a terrible writer. I wrote this mainly for my friends and so that my idea could get out to the general public. There ****will ****be parts that will feel tedious or unbearable to read, so please just bear with me and think "It can't get much worse D:" **

**Thirdly, I have some friends helping me with this. These things range from helping me make up the duels to even writing some chapters on occasion. I didn't do this alone, and I hope those who helped me have accounts on this website so I can credit them properly.**

**Fourth, I didn't make these duels off the top of my head. I used a BYOND game called "Duel Monsters Genesis", and it's quite effective at doing so. Check it out, or don't. I'm not forcing you to.**

**With that out of the way, let's get to the story.**

It was a beautiful, sunny, summer day in Morace City. Down by the riverbanks was a kid. He was just sitting down, not doing anything in particular except relaxing. He looked about 15 years old and short for his age. A red baseball cap was on the ground beside him, and a gray Duel Disk was behind it. He boy wore a black t-shirt under a blue jacket. He wore blue jeans and gray shoes. He had bright, brown eyes, which were placed nicely on his face. Around his neck, he wore a necklace that had a solid gold tag attached. The tag said "Shinji", which was this boy's name.

As he sat down, he took a card out of his pocket. The card was a Synchro Monster card, "Dragunity Vajrayana". Shinji then closed his eyes, thinking of his older brother. You see, Shinji has an older brother. His name is Sura, and roughly 3 years ago, Sura set out on a journey to find strong duelists. A few weeks ago, Shinji received a letter from Sura saying that he would be returning soon. Today was that day, and Shinji couldn't wait. Right before he left, Sura had one last duel with Shinji, and Shinji could remember it like it was yesterday…

-Flashback: Shinji & Sura's last duel-

"_Sura, where are you going?" A younger Shinji was asking his brother. Sura was almost walked out of the door to their house. It was roughly 9:30 A.M on Saturday morning, so both parents were still asleep. It was unlike Sura to get up and leave without saying anything, and Shinji was afraid that something bad would happen, like any little kid would. "I'm leaving, Shinji. I just…have to go on a journey." Sura replied. "But, why? Why do you have to leave for this journey?" Shinji asked. "Because I need to find opponents who are strong, Shinji. Opponents strong enough to make me a stronger duelist, and a stronger person. You can understand that, right?" Sura's tone of voice was a serious one, one that indicated that he wouldn't change._

"_Well fine. If you're going to leave, then at least duel me, one more time." Shinji said. He raised the duel disk that was on his arm. Sura looked at Shinji, smiling. "So you were planning on dueling me again today, huh? Well, since you want it so badly, I'll give you this one last duel." Sura replied, reaching into his bag. He pulled out a gray duel disk from it, putting it on. "Come on outside with me, Shinji. Duels aren't meant to be held inside." Sura then took Shinji outside, where they got into position. _

"_Are you ready?" Sura asked as he drew 5 cards from his deck. "You better give me your all, little bro!"_

"_Of course I am!" Shinji replied, slightly annoyed. He drew 5 cards from his deck as well. _

"_Duel!" The both of them shouted, as their life point meters became visible. _

_Shinji-8000 LP/Sura-8000 LP_

"_I'll go first." Sura said, drawing a card. He placed it in his hand. "Now, I'll activate Dragon Control Technique!" He played the card. As he did, it became a large, holographic image on the field. "Now, I'll summon Dragunity Darkspear!" A small black dragon monster with a blade on its face appeared before Sura. (ATK: 1000) "Next, the effect of Dragon Control Technique activates, allowing me to equip the Dragunity Corsesca in my hand to it, and raising its attack by 500 points!" A pink dragon monster with a trident-like blade on top of its head came forth, joining with Darkspear. (ATK: 1500) "I'll set one card facedown, and end my turn." Sura's final card appeared on the field._

"_Fine then, my turn!" Shinji said, drawing a card. "I summon my D.D. Destroyer!" A blue and yellow fiend-like monster appeared onto Shinji's side of the field. (ATK: 1000)_

"_And now, I acti-"Shinji started. "Not so fast there, little bro! I activate Raigeki Break!" Sura interrupted as his trap card activated. "Now, by discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy your D.D. Destroyer!" As he discarded a card, lightning came off of his trap, which hit and destroyed Shinji's monster. "Then I end my turn…" Shinji said without playing another card._

"_Then it's my turn." Sura said, drawing a card. "I'll activate the effect of my Dragunity Darkspear, sending my Dragunity Corsesca to the graveyard in order to special summon Dragunity Legionnaire from my graveyard, and it's only there thanks to Raigeki break! And now, I'll tune my level 3 Dragunity Darkspear and my level 3 Dragunity Legionnaire to Synchro summon…" As his Legionnaire appeared forth from the orb of energy left behind by Corsesca being released, it flew up into the air as Darkspear turned into 3 rings. Legionnaire flew into those rings, turning into 3 orbs of energy. The orbs then turned into a pillar of light, as a new monster came out._

"_Come forth! Dragunity Knight Gae Bulg!" Sura declared. The monster looked like a serpentine dragon covered in white armor being ridden by a winged knight in white armor, carrying a trident. (ATK: 2000) "And now, I'll attack you directly!" His Dragunity monster flew at Shinji, striking him with a trident. _

"_Ugh…not that monster…" Shinji said as his life points dropped. (Shinji-6000 LP)"You know I always hate it when you use that one!"_

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever. You can't expect your opponents to play in a way you enjoy, Shinji!" Sura said. "I'll end my turn here."_

_Shinji drew a card. "Heh, I got ya now, Sura! First, I'll summon Helios, the Primordial Sun!" As Shinji played the card, a feminine mummy with a small star for a head appeared. "Next, I'll activate Different Dimension Gate! Now, I can remove from play both my Helios – The Primordial Sun and your Dragunity Gae Bulg! So sayonara!"_

_At that instant, a gateway appeared behind Shinji, sucking in both of the monsters._

"_Now, I'll set two cards, and end my turn." Shinji finished, placing the two Spell/Trap cards._

"_Then I'll draw…" Sura said, drawing a card. "I'll place a card facedown and end my turn." Sura's card appeared in his Spell/Trap zone._

"_My draw!" Shinji drew a card. "Hm…I'll place this monster facedown and end my turn."_

"_Well then, my turn." Sura drew his card. "Like last turn, I'll set one card and end my turn." Sura kept true to his word, as he placed another card in his Spell/Trap zone._

_Shinji drew a card without saying anything. He was starting to get weary of his brother's tactic. "Now, I'll flip summon D.D. Guide, in attack mode!" Shinji's set monster revealed it as a man whose features are completely concealed by a cloak appeared, surrounded by dark energy. (ATK: 1400)_

"_Now, I'll attack you directly with D.D. Guide!" Shinji declared as his monster shot out some of the energy at Sura. It struck Sura, reducing his life points. (Sura- 6600 LP)_

"_Now I end my turn. Try and give me more of a challenge, Sura!" Shinji said. "If things keep going this well, I'll finally beat Sura!" Shinji thought to himself._

"_My draw and I'll set a monster, and end my turn." Sura declared after drawing his card. "What's up with Sura? Playing like this is so unusual for him…" Shinji thought again. _

"_Oh well, my draw!" Shinji declared. He drew his card. It was D.D. Warrior. "Heh, just what I need. I'll summon D.D. Warrior!" A young warrior carrying a sword appeared beside D.D. Guide. (ATK: 1200)_

"_When D.D. Warrior battles, it can remove itself and the monster it's battling from play! Now, attack his facedown monster, D.D. Warrior!" As Shinji gave the command, his warrior rushed at the facedown. As it slashed the monster, a vortex appeared behind D.D. Warrior. It then proceeded to absorb the two monsters. "Now D.D. Guide, attack Sura directly!" Once again, D.D. Guide shot dark energy at Sura, reducing his life points. (Sura- 5200 LP)_

"_Now, I'll end my turn there." Shinji said proudly. He finally had the upper hand in this duel._

_Sura drew a card. "My turn…and I'll end it now." "What are you doing? Why are you playing like this, Sura?" Shinji asked, annoyed. "You better not be giving me an easy win!" "Don't worry. I guarantee that you won't get an easy win." Sura replied in a calm manner._

"_My turn…" Shinji said, drawing his card. "Now, I'll release my D.D. Guide to advance summon D.D.M – Different Dimension Master!" Shinji's D.D. Guide turned into a ball of energy, before splitting apart and revealing his Different Dimension Master. (ATK: 1700)_

"_And now, I activate my trap, Torrential Tribute. Now, all monsters on the field are destroyed. And since only you controlled a monster, you're the only one suffering." Sura said. As he did, his trap card activated, sending a wave that washed over the whole field, destroying Shinji's Different Dimension master._

"_Tch…I'll set one card facedown, and end my turn." Shinji said, setting his card._

"_My move, and I'll summon Dragunity Javelin in attack mode!" Sura said. He drew his card, instantly summoning the dragon monster. (ATK: 1200)_

"_Next, I'll activate Stamping Destruction! By selecting your Different Dimension Gate, I can destroy it and inflicting 500 damage to your life points." Sura declared. A dragon's foot came out of nowhere, heading straight for the gate._

"_But now, I'll activate D.D. Dynamite! It deals300 damage to you for each card of yours that is removed from play! Since you have two removed from play cards, it deals 600 damage!" A ball of dynamite appeared in front of Sura, exploding just as the dragon's foot smashed the gate to pieces. Flying shards from the gate struck Shinji, as the flames from the explosion struck Sura, reducing both their life points. (Shinji – 5500 LP) (Sura – 4600 LP) Dragunity Knight Gae Bulg and Helios – The Primordial Sun reappeared onto the field on their owners' sides of the field, and Helios - the Primordial Sun gains 200 ATK, since 2 monsters are removed from play. (DKGB ATK: 2000) (HTPS ATK: 200)_

"_Now, Dragunity Javelin, attack Shinji's Helios – The Primordial Sun!" Sura declared. His monster flew at Shinji's Helios. "And now, I'll activate Slip of Fortune!" Shinji declared. His Helios disappeared. "Thanks to Slip of Fortune, my Helios is removed from play, and your attack is negated!" _

"_Well then, Dragunity Knight Gae Bulg! Attack Shinji directly!" Sura declared. His Dragunity Knight flew at Shinji, raising its spear, ready to deliver the strike._

"_Thanks for falling into my trap! Now, I activate my trap, Different Dimension Barrier – Lost Force! Since a monster on my side of the field was removed from my side of the field and it wasn't by battle, I can negate this attack and deal damage to your life points equal to the attacking monster's attack points!" Shinji declared. Shinji was surrounded by a barrier, which deflected the spear. As it did, it shot out beams of light, which struck Sura, lowering his life points. (Sura – 2600 LP)_

"_Nice play there, little bro." Sura said. "You're really growing as a duelist. I end my turn."_

"_It's my turn!" Shinji said, drawing his card. "Since it's my standby phase, Helios – The Primordial Sun returns to my side of the field, in attack mode!" And once again, Shinji's Helios appeared on the field. (ATK: 200)_

"_Next, I'll release it to advance summon another D.D.M – Different Dimension Master!" Shinji's Helios turned into a ball of energy before splitting, bringing out another Different Dimension Master. (ATK: 1700)_

"_Now, I'll activate his effect! By discarding one Spell card to the graveyard, I may special summon one of my removed from play monsters! I choose my D.D. Warrior!" Once again, Shinji's D.D. Warrior appeared on the field. (ATK: 1200)_

"_D.D. Warrior, attack his Dragunity Knight Gae Bulg!" Shinji declared. His warrior ran at Gae Bulg, striking it with its sword. "Hold up! Dragunity Knight Gae Bulg's effect activates! By removing Dragunity Legionnaire in my graveyard from play I can increase its attack by 1200 points!" Dragunity Knight Gae Bulg was surrounded by an aura of energy, as its attack points rose. (ATK: 3200) "Even though your D.D. Warrior removes from play itself and monsters it battles with, it does so after damage calculation!"_

_Dragunity Knight Gae Bulg deflected D.D. Warrior's sword, striking it with its spear. As it did, both monsters were sucked into a vortex that appeared behind the battling monsters. Shinji's life then dropped, since he lost the battle. (Shinji – 3500 LP)_

"_Well, I still have my Different Dimension Master's attack!" Shinji declared. His Different Dimension Master shot a beam of energy at Dragunity Javelin. "Now, I activate my facedown Rush Recklessly spell card! My Dragunity Javelin gains 700 attack now, putting it at higher than your Different Dimension Master!" Sura countered. His Dragunity Javelin became empowered, as its attack points rose. (ATK: 1900) With its boost, it easily destroyed D.D.M – Different Dimension Master, dealing 200 damage to Shinji. (Shinji – 3300 LP)_

"_Well, I have nothing else I can do. I end my turn…" Shinji said._

"_And now, it's my turn." Sura said, drawing his card. He then looked at it. "I'm sorry to say Shinji, but this duel ends here. I summon my Dragunity Militum, in attack mode!" A birdman carrying two knives appeared forth in front of Sura. (ATK: 1700)_

"_And now, I'm tuning my level 2 Dragunity Javelin to my level 4 Dragunity Militum, to Synchro Summon…" Sura's two monsters came together, forming two rings and 4 orbs of energy. The orbs of energy then turned into a pillar. And out of the pillar came… "…Dragunity Knight Vajrayana!" The orange Dragon and its rider came forth, resting behind Sura. _

"_Now, I activate the effect of Dragunity Knight Vajrayana! When it's Synchro Summoned, I can equip one level 3 or lower Dragunity monster to it, one like Dragunity Corsesca! And next, its other effect activates! By sending Dragunity Corsesca to the graveyard, Dragunity Knight Vajrayana's attack points are doubled!" _

_Dragunity Knight Vajrayana rose into the air, as its attack points doubled. "Now, Dragunity Knight Vajrayana, attack Shinji directly and end this duel!" Sura commanded. His monster flew at Shinji, striking him with its spear. Shinji fell over as it did. (Shinji – 0 LP)_

_The holograms disappeared as both duel disks deactivated. Sura picked up his bags, walking over to his brother. "I'm sorry that it had to end this way, Shinji. But as usual, your tactics are too easy to predict. If you want to beat me next time, you'll have to better yourself." Sura said, putting his hand on Shinji's head. _

"_But next time…I'm going to beat you for sure!" Shinji said, as he got up. "I'll get better strategies than I had today, and I'll win! And then you'll have to accept me as a better duelist than you!"_

"_But until that day comes, you're still my foolish younger brother." Sura replied with a smile. "Here, take this." He said, giving Shinji a card. It was Dragunity Knight Vajrayana. "When I return one day, I'll take my card back. And when that day comes, we will have our final duel." _

_Sura then turned around and started heading for the road. As he approached it, he stopped and turned around. "Farewell, Shinji! It was a fun duel!" he called back. He then continued on, along the road and out of view._

Shinji opened his eyes. He put his brother's card back in his pocket before looking towards the road. And there approaching from the road was a figure. The person had aged, and there were some changes to his appearance, but he was unmistakable. It was Sura, returning from his journey.

Shinji got up, running towards his brother. "Hey there Shi-GAH!" Sura exclaimed. He was in mid-sentence when Shinji jumped through the air, tackling his brother to the ground. "SURA, YOU IDIOT!" Shinji said, punching his brother in the arm. "Why didn't you tell mom and dad that you were leaving? I got in trouble for not making you stay!"

"Well, let's go home and I'll explain everything to them." Sura said, getting up. Shinji fell off of Sura, so he got up as well. "That's all fine and whatever, but mom and dad are out of town for a long while. I'm staying over at Lorenzo's house for a while." Shinji replied. "Come on, let's go. Lorenzo can't wait to see you!" Shinji said, pulling his brother along. And with that, the two brothers set out for their friend Lorenzo's house.

**~This Chapter's featured card~**

**Dragunity Knight Vajrayana -Level 6-**

**Dragon/Synchro/Effect**

**ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200**

_**1 Dragon-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Winged Beast-Type monsters**_

_**When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can select 1 Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type "Dragunity" monster in your Graveyard and equip it to this card as an Equip Card. Once per turn, you can send 1 Equip Card equipped to this card to the Graveyard to double this card's ATK until the End Phase.**_

**Well, that's chapter one. Hope you guys enjoyed it. It was a pain to write, what with my mediocre writing talents and Word CONSTANTLY saying I was wrong when I was right or unable to correct me. Hopefully, chapter two will be out soon. And I will release a reference book to go with this story, to cover details I missed. Look forward to it!**


End file.
